Chocolate Hearts
by Bfly-san
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Wendy needs help to find the perfect gift. With the help of Lucy, Erza, Levy and Charle, will she get him to notice her feelings?
1. Chocolate Truffles

**Hello everyone! This took a lot longer than expected, due to me rewriting the whole thing and things getting pretty busy at work. I just hope I can finish this by Valentine's Day or shortly after. As always, any comments are welcome! Just leave me a review!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

Valentine's Day was just around the corner. The streets of Magnolia were covered with white, pink and red decorations. There were hearts, flowers, candy, balloons and plush toys in every vendor's window. Many people were out buying gifts for that special someone, yet there was one little girl who saw the decorations and they only served to remind her of her predicament. She had not been to the guild that day because she was determined to find the perfect gift, but after the twelfth store, she still had nothing. Wendy sighed in frustration. She and her best friend, Charle were out in town. There was only two days before Valentine's Day, and she still didn't know what to give to the boy she liked.

"Stop sighing and tell me what you're so flustered about!" scolded Charle. She didn't tell the small, white cat the real reason why she had wanted to go shopping that day because she was afraid Charle would tease her. But now she really needed some help.

"I-I don't know what to get him for Valentine's Day," she said softly, avoiding Charle's piercing glare.

_So Wendy's at that age, huh? _Charle had a hunch that Wendy was actually out shopping for a Valentine's Day present, and her thoughts drifted onto the pink haired fire dragon slayer. _Well, he is too old for her, but it's probably just a crush. After all, he is the first dragon slayer she's met. I'm just glad it's him and not Gajeel._ She shuddered at the thought of that heavily pierced punk with her sweet, little girl. She pushed those thoughts aside and said, "Don't you normally give chocolates on Valentine's Day? There are many stores here that are selling them, just pick one you like best."

"B-but I-I, I wanted to do something special," stuttered the shy sky dragon slayer, who was grateful that Charle was very understanding.

Charle sighed, "You could always make the chocolate instead of buying it, you know."

Wendy brightened up, but quickly was saddened, "I don't know how to make chocolate."

"That's easy, find a cookbook that has a recipe for it. I'll help you out."

"Really?"

"Of course silly," she smiled.

"Thank you, Charle!"

"Look, there's a bookstore. Let's start there." Wendy agreed, and together they headed towards the bookstore. The bookstore was filled with people, and after asking around, they finally got to the cooking section. _There are so many different cookbooks! How on Earth am I supposed to pick one? Which one is better?_ All these different thoughts were swimming in her head when she finally had an idea. She put the book she currently had in her hands and said to her feline companion, "Charle, let's go!" and she headed out of the store, with a confused Charle rushing to keep up.

"Wait, Wendy! Where are you going?"

"To the dorms!"

"Wha- why? Wendy! Wait!" said Charle since Wendy had kept running towards Fairy Hills. They arrived ten minutes later, and the pair found themselves in front of Levy's room. Wendy knew that Levy had a ton of books, and even if she didn't have what she was looking for, Levy would know where to find it. Wendy took a deep breath. _You can do this!_ As she raised her hand to knock, the door flew open. Wendy let out a quiet yelp, which caused Levy to look down.

"Wendy!"

"Sorry!" said the started girl.

"Don't apologize so easily!" chastised Charle.

The solid script mage smiled at her kindly, and she immediately felt reassured. "You don't have to be sorry, Wendy-chan. Was there something you needed?"

"Well," she said, encouraged by Levy's sweet smile. She looked at the blunette and asked, "Do you have a book on making ch-chocolates? I want to makes s-some for Valentine's Day," she blushed intensely.

She felt Levy put a hand on her shoulder and kneel down so that she was at eye level with her. "Is that so? Are you making chocolate for someone special?" Wendy blushed furiously and started to stutter as she tried to explain her situation. Levy giggled, "It's alright. Why don't you two come with me and Erza? We're meeting Lu-chan at her apartment, since we're going to be making chocolates for Valentine's Day as well, we can help you out."

"Really?"

"Of course! Now let's go!"

"Won't they mind? I mean they didn't-" Charle started to say before she was interrupted by Levy.

"Of course not! Lu-chan and Erza will be happy to help you two out!"

"I'm not-" Charle started to protest but was interrupted by the very enthusiastic Solid Script Mage.

"Let's go!"

"Ok!" said an enthused Wendy.

Wendy followed Levy as she rushed down to the lobby where a very angry Erza was waiting for her. She saw Levy blanch as the scarlet haired mage glared at her. Her look softened when she turned her attention to Wendy and Charle, but Wendy couldn't help but feel intimidated by her.

"Sorry, Wendy-chan was at my door asking me about making chocolate so I invited them to come with us as well," she said as fast as she could. Erza was notorious for knocking people out when they don't answer immediately. Levy still had nightmares about being pushed in the wall for revealing to Lu-chan that Erza liked reading erotic romance novels.

Erza's mood immediately lightened up considerably, "Wendy wants to make chocolates? For who?" Wendy was caught off guard by the question, and she could barely form coherent words as she tried to answer her. Erza smiled and said, "I understand. Now let's get going before Lucy wonders where we are."

"Sorry I-"

"For what? It's our duty as a Fairy Tail mage to help our nakama." She smiled as they turned to leave to Lucy's apartment when Juvia and Bisca walked by.

"Hey Bisca, Juvia! Where are you two headed?" said Levy.

"Hey guys!" answered Bisca. "We're headed off to Mira's house to-" but whatever it was, they never found out because Juvia had placed her hand on Bisca's mouth. The four girls looked at them questioningly as Juvia whispered something in Bisca's ear. Then she let go of Bisca.

"Sorry everyone, but Juvia and Bisca must be off! See you later!" they waved at them and left.

"Hmm, I wonder what that was all about?" Erza asked Levy.

"Juvia told Bisca that she didn't want her rival in love to know she was making chocolates for Gray-sama."

The two girls looked at her. "You understood all that mumbling?" asked Levy.

Charle smiled and proudly said, "Did you forget that our Wendy is a dragon slayer? Because of that she has exceptional hearing."

"Of course, we meant no disrespect to you Wendy," said Erza.

"It's ok Erza, I-I don't mind," she said shyly.

And without further interruptions, Wendy and Charle left with Levy and Erza. She was happy that she had found such good friends that were willing to help her make the perfect gift for her special someone.

**Yes, I know, short. And who is this mysterious special someone you ask? I'll let you know later! Leave a review after the beep…BEEP!  
**


	2. Chocolaty Drizzle

**Bfly here and is extremely happy with all the reviews I have gotten for this story! Makes me feel all tingly inside! LOL. Sorry that I haven't been able to respond, my life has been pretty busy lately. But anyways, here is Chapter 2 for you veiwing pleasure! Reviews are always welcomed!**

**Ed- Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always, Bfly-san does not own Fairy Tail, but she does love the series!**

****

**

* * *

**

Wendy, along with Charle, Erza and Levy arrived at Lucy's apartment. Levy knocked on the door and they heard the blonde aspiring writer say, "I'll be right there!" and she opened the door. She was wearing a blue denim mini skirt and a black Hearts Kreuz t-shirt. "Hey Erza, L-" Levy jumped on her friend and gave her a big hug.

"Lu-chan! We're here!"

Wendy giggled as Charle said something about "inappropriate behavior".

"Hi Wendy, Charle!" she said a bit out of breath after Levy let her go.

"Hi Lucy," Wendy said.

"Wendy is coming along because she also wants to make chocolates for Valentine's Day!" Levy said, answering Lucy's unasked question.

"Really? Well, the more the merrier!"

"Thank you, Lucy!" said the little dragon slayer.

"You ready to go?" asked Erza.

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag." Lucy rushed in, grabbed her bag and keys, and Wendy found herself in the shopping district of Magnolia once again. As they walked towards the area, Levy told Lucy what had happened as they left Fairy Hills.

"We saw Bisca and Juvia leave the dorm before we left. Bisca said they were headed to Mira's house and right before she could tell me why, Juvia covered her mouth."

"Eh? But why?" asked Lucy, puzzled at Juvia's weird behavior.

"She whispered something into Bisca's ear, but Wendy was able to hear her!" said Erza.

"Reminds me of when Natsu was hurt after the fight with Laxus and Gajeel was the only one who could understand him," she said thoughtfully. "So, what did she say?"

"Oh, right! Well, Wendy told us that Juvia told Bisca she didn't want her rival in love to know she was making chocolates for Gray."

"Uggh, again with that rival in love thing. But I don't see what's so surprising that Juvia would make chocolates for Gray, everyone knows that she's head over heels for him."

"Everyone except Gray," said Erza. The girls all nodded in agreement. "So anyways, that's not the important part."

"It's not?" said Lucy and Levy in unison.

"Of course not! If she's going to Mira's house to make chocolates that must mean that Mira and Lisanna are also making chocolates!"

"That does make sense," said Levy.

"I wonder who they will be for," added Lucy.

"I don't know, but I'm curious to find out!" said Erza, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye that Lucy was too familiar with. "We'll have to be extra vigilant if we want to know who the recipients of the chocolates are." The two girls agreed enthusiastically. "We also have a secret weapon."

"We do?" asked Lucy.

"Of course, Wendy can overhear them if they try to do anything sneaky."

"Wendy?" said Charle.

"I'll do anything to help!" said the little dragon girl.

"Alright!" said Lucy.

"Thanks, Wendy!" said Levy.

Wendy smiled, and as they were talking they had arrived at their destination, the grocery store.

"Well, we're here!" said Lucy. Levy took a book out of her bag, which was a cookbook on making desserts. The girls entered the store and went to the baking aisle.

"So we're going to need vanilla, unsweetened baking chocolate, sugar and condensed milk, plus the molds and the double boiler."

"That's a lot of stuff," said Wendy.

"I know! Why don't we make them together! It'll be cheaper and more fun that way," said Erza.

"Sounds like fun!" said Wendy.

"We can do make them over at my place. We should have a sleepover!" said Lucy.

"Lu-chan, you always have such great ideas!" said Levy. "You can count me in!" The other girls happily agreed, and went to buy the ingredients and utensils that they would need. As they shopped, they also made plans for the sleepover.

At the baking aisle, Erza asked Lucy, "So, how many chocolates are you making?"

"Three, one for Natsu, one for Gray and one for Happy," she said as she counted them off her fingers.

"And you Levy?"

"Four. Jet, Droy, Gajeel and Lily." There was an eerie silence as Erza took in the information.

"Are you crazy?" yelled Erza. A couple of elderly women looked at Erza horrified, and she quickly apologized.

"What?" Levy said now that Erza had her full attention on her again, blushing. "I'm just thanking him for saving me from Laxus. Besides, didn't he help you all when you went to that Edolas place?"

"Erza-san, Levy is right. Gajeel is a good guy. He's nice if you get to know him," added Wendy.

Erza didn't say anything else, but continued on. "So who are you giving chocolates to, Wendy?"

Wendy looked down and started to play with the edge of her dress. "Natsu, Happy, Lily, Gajeel and-" she blushed, "Romeo."

"Romeo? Don't tell me that's the boy you like!" said Charle, who was fairly certain that Wendy had a crush on Natsu. Wendy was as red as a tomato, and could only nod.

"That's so cute!" said Levy.

"Romeo-chan, huh? He's a good kid, I approve," said Erza.

"Don't worry, Wendy. Your secret is safe with us," added Lucy.

"Thank you very much," she said, still very red on the face.

"So Charle, what about you?"

"Me? Don't be silly! I only came to help Wendy out," she said with her arms crossed.

"How about you give out the chocolates Wendy makes for Happy and Lily?" suggested Lucy.

"That's a good idea!" said an enthused Wendy. Seeing her happy face, Charle agreed to Lucy's suggestion.

"Ok, and I have Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lily and Master," said Erza.

"That's a total of 17 chocolate hearts," said Levy who had made a mental list in her head.

"Chocolate hearts?" asked Wendy.

"Yup," she said as she held up a pink rubber mold with six heart shapes, "I think we should by these heart molds for the chocolate. It's Valentine's Day, after all!"

"I think they are perfect!" said Lucy, and they grabbed two more molds. They finished their shopping and split the bill equally amongst themselves. As they left the store, Wendy heard some girls talking about a fair. She looked over to where they were standing, and saw a flyer for the Heart Carnival.

"Heart Carnival?" she muttered under her breath, curious.

"Did you say something Wendy?" asked Charle. The other girls looked at her.

"Those girls were talking about a fair that's in town. I think they may be talking about that Heart Carnival," she said and pointed at the flyer she was looking at. Curious, they went to the flyer, and Levy read the notice out loud.

"Looking for a fun way to spend your Valentine's Day with your special someone? Or are you looking for that special somebody? Then come on over to the Heart Carnival, where both couples and singles can enjoy this romantic day. Rides, games, food and live music will help you enjoy the night. The fun starts at 5:00pm at Magnolia Harbor.

"Sounds like fun," said Erza.

"I wish I had a boyfriend," lamented Lucy.

"But it says you don't need a boyfriend to go Lucy," said Wendy.

"We should get a whole group to go!" said Erza. "It'll be fun!"

"As long as Natsu doesn't burn the festival to the ground," said Lucy, and the other girls erupted in laughter as they headed toward the stellar spirit mage's apartment to drop off their bags before heading back to the guild.

**

* * *

**

**Sad thing is, I can imagine Natsu burning a fair to the ground, but that's what we love about him! And we now know who Wendy has a crush on! Please review! XD**


	3. 100 Cacao

**This is for everyone who reviewed or enjoyed my story, Thank you! Here's Chapter 3! I'm skipping the small talk today XD**

**Ed- Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is awesome, but I do not own it! **

* * *

It was the day before Valentine's Day, and Lucy Heartfilia was up early that morning cleaning her apartment. She was expecting company later on that day, and even though her apartment wasn't dirty, she wanted everything to be perfect. She started in the kitchen, which was where they would spend most of their time at. She headed towards the bathroom after making sure everything was sparkling and lemony fresh. It was then she found out that she already had guests, although they weren't necessarily who she had been expecting.

"How on Earthland do you two keep getting in my apartment!" she yelled at a man with pink hair wearing a white scarf and his small, blue companion. They were both sitting on her couch.

"Through the window, how else?" said Natsu as if going through windows to enter a person's house was as natural as going through the door.

"Lucy!" cried Happy as he flew towards her and hugged her around her chest. "We thought you weren't coming to the guild today again!"

"I was at the guild yesterday, you know," she said once again as their logic was not making any sort of sense to her.

"Lucy's so mean Natsu! We come to check up on her and she treats us like we are unwanted guests!" complained Happy, who was still clinging onto Lucy.

"You and Erza came in pretty late yesterday, and today you didn't show up for breakfast so we came over to see you!" explained Natsu.

"Look guys," she said as she put her arms around Happy, holding him. "I'll be at the guild later on today. I'm cleaning and I don't want you two to mess up the place before I'm even finished!"

"We don't mess things up!" said an offended Natsu. Lucy pouted and pointed to a spot on her wall where there were scratch marks. "That's just Happy being Happy!" he said, and she pointed to another place on her wall where the wallpaper was slightly scorched.

"Need I say more?" she said.

"Ok, but before you throw us out, I want to ask you for a favor," he said, looking at her seriously.

"What is it?"

"I need your help picking out a present for Lisanna," he said, and turned a slight shade of pink.

"Natsu Dragoneel has a romantic side?" she said jokingly.

"Hey, I'm serious!" he said, pouting at her. She smiled slyly at him, and he raised an eyebrow. He knew that smile, she wanted something.

"Well, I'll help you out if," _Oh no, here it comes!_ Thought Natsu as he braced himself for the terms of Lucy's condition, "you help me finish cleaning up my apartment."

"That's it?" he said. He was expecting something far more sinister like helping her with her bags as she went shopping for clothes or something.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"Aye sir!" said Natsu and Happy.

* * *

Lucy returned from the guild a little after dark. Levy, Erza, Wendy and Charle were staying over to make chocolate hearts to hand out tomorrow. While they had gone to Fairy Hills to gather their things, Lucy went home to take a quick shower before they arrived. She wore her gray sweats and a pink t-shirt, and put her hair up in a ponytail. She thought about brewing some tea when the door knocked. "Coming!" she yelled and rushed to open the door. "Come on in!" she said, inviting the girls in. She closed the door behind them. "You can put down your stuff wherever you like. Do you want some tea?" She was glad that Erza had only brought one bag.

"Darjeeling if you have it," said Charle.

"Coming right up!"

As Lucy headed towards the kitchen, the girls dropped their bags in Lucy's bedroom. Levy had brought a smaller bag with her as well, and she headed towards the kitchen with said bag. Erza, Wendy and Charle sat down at the table (Charle literally sat on the table), while Levy went to the kitchen to talk to Lucy.

"What's in the bag?" asked Lucy as she set water to boil.

"Oh, this?" she blushed, "Well, Wendy and I were thinking about how Gajeel likes to eat metal and we thought it would be nice to add some metal nuts into the chocolate we're making for him. So Wendy, Charle and I went to the hardware store this morning and bought some."

Lucy laughed, "That's not such a bad idea! I Kind of like adding almonds to chocolate." She put the tea bags into five mugs and added the now boiling water. Levy helped her bring the tea to the table and as they sipped their tea, Erza told them what she had been up to that morning.

"So, I talked to some people at the guild this morning to see who was going to the Hearts Festival tomorrow night. Mira said she couldn't go, and Lisanna also said the same thing."

"Maybe they're planning to spend it together with Elfman as a family?" suggested Wendy.

"Well, I talked to Elfman and he said that he'd like to go."

"You mean Mira and Lisanna already have plans to go with someone?" said Lucy. She was thinking about Natsu, who was planning on asking her to go to the festival with him.

"Most likely, it's the only thing that makes sense," said Levy as she sipped her tea. "So who else isn't going?"

"Al and Bisca, although I have a hunch that they are planning on asking each other. Also Fried, Macao, Wakaba and Cana all said no."

"So, aside from us five, who else is going with us?" asked Lucy.

"Elfman, Gray, Juvia, Jet, Droy, Evergreen, Bixlow, Lily and Gajeel," said Erza. "I didn't get a chance to ask Natsu and Happy."

"I'll ask him tomorrow," said Lucy, finishing her tea.

"Well, I think we should get started if you plan on giving chocolates tomorrow," said Charle.

Erza nodded and exquipped to her chef outfit, and Levy pulled out the dessert cookbook from her little bag. They took their mugs to the kitchen and as Erza and Levy washed and dried the mugs, Lucy took out the molds and double boiler they had bought for the occasion, along with measuring cups and spoons. They had bought three pink, rubber molds. Each mold made 6 hand-sized chocolate hearts. Levy's recipe only filled one of the molds, so they would have to make at least 3 batches to get the hearts done. Lucy gave the utensils to Wendy and Charle, who put them on the table while she grabbed the ingredients. Erza and Levy had finished washing the dishes as Lucy brought the rest of the ingredients to the table.

"OK, so what's first Levy?" said Erza.

"Ok we need to boil the water and chop the chocolate," the words had no sooner left her mouth and Erza started chopping the chocolate. Lucy took the double boiler, added water and placed it on her stove. The top part of the boiler was at the counter with Levy and Wendy, who were measuring and adding the sugar, water, and condensed milk. Erza placed the finely chopped cacao in the bowl as well. Lucy put the double boiler back together and stirred the ingredients until the chocolate was melted. Levy, Wendy and Erza measured up the ingredients to be ready for the next batch.

"Levy, how much vanilla extract am I supposed to add?" asked Lucy.

Levy looked at the book and said, "Two and a half teaspoons." Charle flew over and gave the teaspoon to Lucy.

"Thanks."

"Remember, you don't want the chocolate to boil!" warned Levy.

"Right," Lucy added the vanilla and said, "Ok guys, this is done!" The other girls went towards Lucy. "Erza, can you hold the mold? Levy, get your nuts ready!" Levy went to her bag and got a handful of the metal nuts and washed them. Erza held the molds while Lucy poured the hot chocolate into them. When she filled four, she called Levy over and they mixed the metal nuts and poured the new mixture into the molds.

"Now we refrigerate for two hours," said Levy. Erza took the molds carefully to the refrigerator while Levy held open the door for her. Lucy had made space for the molds before hand, so they were spared playing Tetris in her fridge. Lucy washed the top of the double boiler and handed it to Wendy. They made the chocolate mixture two more times to fill all the molds. After they had cleaned Lucy's kitchen, they headed towards her living room where Erza had brought a movie lacryma for them to watch while they waited for the chocolates to set.

"So, what movie did you pick since you refused to tell us before hand," asked Lucy.

"Well, since tomorrow's Valentine's Day, I decided a romantic comedy would be most appropriate," replied Erza, who was a bit excited. "I've wanted to watch this one for a while."

"Erza, you didn't pick anything…you know…racy, right?" said Levy who knew what kind of books the scarlet haired mage liked and fully aware of that Wendy was there with them. Erza glared at her.

"I won't let Wendy watch anything over PG-13,"said Charle.

"I got _He's Just Not That Into You, _and it's PG-13," said Erza, looking for Charle's approval.

"I've heard it's good! Put it on!" said Lucy enthusiastically.

"I'll make the popcorn! Lu-chan, I need to borrow your kitchen!" said Levy.

"Sure, no problem. Just don't blow it up!" said Lucy, teasing Levy.

"Lu-chan," said Levy pretending to be hurt, "I am not your Natsu," and she laughed as she darted away, while Lucy could only blush.

They watched the two hour chick flick, laughing and awing in perfect synchronization. When the movie was over, they stretched and Lucy got up and turned on the lights. It was then they noticed that little Wendy had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Maybe we should make her comfortable," suggested Levy.

"I'll make her a bed on the couch," said Lucy. Levy followed Lucy to her closet where she had her spare sheets.

"I'll get her things," said Charle. Lucy and Levy made her a bed on the smaller couch, and Charle brought over her blanket and pillow. Erza lifted Wendy from the bigger couch to the makeshift bed, and Charle covered her with the blanket.

"I guess we should talk about sleeping arrangements," said Lucy.

"I'm sleeping with Wendy," said Charle, "so don't worry about me."

"Ok, then someone can sleep on the other couch and the other can sleep with me."

"I'll sleep on the couch," said Erza. "I'm a terrible sleeper."

"That's fine with me," said Levy. They made Erza's bed and headed towards the kitchen. Erza and Levy brought out the now hardened chocolate. They took the chocolate out of the molds and Lucy brought out some red heart cardboard boxes, some decorative paper with heart prints all over it, and a roll of gold ribbon that they had also bought. They placed the hearts into the boxes and decorated the front with the ribbon and the name of the person to who it was going to. Charle decorated Wendy's share. Only one heart was left, and they decided to share it together the next day when Wendy was awake. They placed the boxes into the fridge, and decided to call it a night.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you enjoyed this! I really don't watch chick-flicks, but I did enjoy that movie quite a bit! As always, reviews are welcome, they are encouraged, even!**


	4. Chocolate Covered

**Happy **_**late**_** Valentine's Day! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and got roses or chocolates or just had a good time with friends. Sorry this took so long, life happened, and I had no time to sit down and write this, which means I failed on delivering this by Valentine's Day. But hopefully you can still enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews/faves/encouragement everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, never have, never will T_T**

Wendy woke with a start. A ray of golden light was shining on her face. As she stared at the dust particles floating in the air, the events of the previous night came rushing into her mind. She had fallen asleep half way through the movie that Erza had brought to watch for their sleepover at Lucy's apartment. _That's right! Today is the day!_ She thought as she looked around. On her right, Charle was sleeping soundlessly on her pillow. As she looked to her left, she saw Erza sleeping on the couch adjacent from her. Erza had her left arm lying over her face, and her right hand on her exposed stomach. The sheets were covering her from the waist down, and one leg was peering through the sheets, the foot was flat on the floor. Wendy stifled a yawn and got up as quietly as she could, trying not to wake Charle up. She decided to get ready while she waited for everyone to wake up. She went to grab her bag from Lucy's room, tip toeing quietly so not to wake her or Levy up. Then she headed for the bathroom where she brushed her teeth, showered and got dressed. She had picked out a pink dress that had puffy, short sleeves, a u-shaped collar that had buttons down her chest that merged with a white ribbon that went around the top of her stomach and had a bow at the back. The sleeves, collar and hem had white lacing. When Wendy emerged, the other girls had woken up, and Lucy had made coffee.

"Good morning, Wendy! Did you sleep well?" asked Erza as Lucy poured her some coffee.

"Good morning! Yes I did sleep well, thank-you!" she replied.

"Well, it's my turn now," said Charle as she headed towards the bathroom. The other girls had already decided in a bathroom order while Wendy was in the shower. Wendy rummaged through her bag and took out her hair brush, and left the bag in the bathroom, since Charle's stuff was in the same bag.

"How did the chocolates turn out?" asked Wendy as she started to brush her long hair.

"They turned out great!" said Levy, who was more of a morning person than Erza or Lucy, who were both hugging a cup of coffee. "They came out perfectly from the molds!"

"I decorated yours Wendy, since you fell asleep," said Charle as she was closing the bathroom door.

"Ok, thanks Charle," said Wendy a little disappointed. She wanted to do Romeo's personally, but she knew Charle meant to do her a favor. The other girls saw her reaction and they all thought of the same thing.

"You know Wendy, there is one chocolate heart left. You can decorate that one if you want," said Lucy.

"Yeah, we can eat the one that Charle made," added Levy.

"I don't mind, Wendy," said Charle from behind the bathroom door.

"Really?" said the young blue haired girl, who brightened up considerably.

"Of course!" the three girls said in unison, and Wendy happily followed Lucy and Levy to the kitchen where she personally decorated her not-so-secret-anymore-crush's valentine.

* * *

After they all got dressed and ready, the girls headed to the guild. It was a little after eight in the morning, and everyone was starting to arrive. Lucy and Erza headed towards their usual table followed by Wendy and Charle. Levy also tagged along, since her two team mates were nowhere to be found. At the table was Natsu and Happy, who were generally at the guild early no matter what day it was. He had three heart shaped boxes, a small, red bag with silver heart prints and a big heart shaped balloon tied to a white and red cat plush.

"Good morning and Happy Valentine's Day, Natsu!" said Lucy.

"Hey, good morning!" said Natsu.

"Morning!" said Happy.

"Here, I got something for ya!" said Natsu as he gave a heart shaped box to Erza and Wendy as they in turn handed him his gift.

"I got you something too, Charle!" blushed Happy as he gave another box to Charle, and he squealed in joy when she presented a box of her own to him.

"I didn't forget about you, Lucy," and Natsu gave her the small red bag. She handed him and Happy their presents as she took hers from Natsu, who was grinning ear to ear. She looked at him suspiciously as she looked inside the bag. Inside was a plush lion that was holding a heart that read "Be My Valentine".

"It's so cute!" said Levy.

"It reminds me of Loke," said Erza.

"You're sooooo together!" teased Happy as Natsu laughed. Even on Valentine's Day, those two always found a way to tease her.

* * *

Later on that day, Jet and Droy showed up with Valentine gifts for Levy. Jet had bought her a box of her favorite chocolates, and Jet's gift was a potted blue orchid with an orange throat that he had had bred himself. They cried happily as Levy handed them her gifts. Gray walked in soon after, with never-melt-ice made roses for Erza, Lucy and Wendy. Wendy apologized for not having a gift for Gray.

"It's alright, I gave you a gift because I wanted to," he said for the hundredth time as the little dragon slayer apologized.

"Besides, why would any want to give the ice pervert a gift?" said Natsu.

"For your information, I have two gifts!" he said, happily pointing at his presents. Erza and Lucy looked at each other; they knew where this was going.

"Oh yeah? I got three gifts, beat that!" said the fire dragon slayer smugly. Right on cue, a voice rang out from the now noisy guild.

"Gray-sama! Your Juvia has arrived!" said Juvia as she and Bisca were entering the guild. Gray turned and looked at Natsu with a grin spreading across his face. They were both tied now. Juvia ran towards Gray and handed him her gift, which was a small, red box. She was very red in the face and she rushed her words. "Happy Valentine's Day Gray-sama. Juvia hopes you accept this gift I made for you."

"Thanks, Juvia. Happy Valentine's Day to you too," and he handed her another of his ice roses. Juvia was blissfully happy.

Adding fuel to the fire, Lisanna rushed over towards Natsu and also handed him a small, red box. She also gave one to Happy. Natsu stuck out his tongue at Gray as he handed the balloon and stuffed bear gift to Lisanna, only to find out that they were once again tied when another girl from the guild shyly handed Gray a box of chocolates.

Erza was ignoring the rising tension between Gray and Natsu, and was instead focusing on finding Mira, who, surprisingly, wasn't at her usual place behind the Fairy Tail bar.

"Wendy, can you find Mira?" she said in a low voice.

Wendy nodded, and tried to find Mira's delicate scent from amongst all the other, sometimes overpowering, scents in the room. She soon found her, however. "She up there, Erza," and she pointed to the second floor, where Mira was talking to Fried. They both had a slight tinge of pink in their face.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" asked Erza.

"Not with Natsu and Gray fighting."

Erza thought about it for a moment. Lisanna was trying to hold Natsu back while Juvia was doing the same with Gray. Lucy had put herself in the middle and tried to pry them apart, but to no avail. Erza didn't want to break them up just yet; they would prove to be a great distraction. "Let's move closer," she told Wendy, who silently followed Erza.

"…you Mira!" Wendy stopped. It was Fried's voice. Erza stopped and stood by her. Where they were standing Mira wouldn't be able to see them, but they also couldn't see what was happening. Erza would have to rely heavily on the young blunette.

"I handmade the chocolate truffles, I hope you like them," Wendy heard Mira say.

"These are for you," replied Fried while Mira gasped.

"Fried they're lovely!" Wendy sniffed the air, it smelled like roses.

"I have something else. Do you want to go to the hearts festival with me tonight?"

"I'd love too!" Mira said without hesitation.

"I'll pick you up around six?"

"Sounds great! I'll see you then!" she heard Mira pick something up and start walking.

"Erza, Mira's coming back down."

"Ok, let's head back and you can tell me everything that happened," Wendy nodded and when they turned around the saw that Natsu and Gray's fighting had escalated to a physical fight. Erza sighed, _Can't those two ever give it a rest? Well, at least they aren't using magic, yet, _thought Erza as she walked over to the two idiots brawling on the floor and grabbed them by their shirt collars. "Enough!" she yelled as she butted their heads together. She left both boys on the floor and sat down at the table while Lisanna, Happy and Juvia tried to wake them up. Lucy, Wendy and Charle sat down as well while Erza motioned to Levy, who came over immediately. Wendy told them what she had overheard. As she was finishing her report, Mira came down with a large crystal vase filled with red roses, and a very large smile on her lips.

"Wow, those roses are so pretty!" said Lucy.

"You were right, Wendy. That's some nose you got there, it's very handy," complimented Erza.

"Thank-you, Erza," said Wendy, who blushed at being praised by Erza.

"Hey Wendy, there's Romeo! Now's your chance to give him your present," said Levy, who had spotted Romeo and his father Macao walking into the guild. Wendy turned around and saw Romeo, who looked like he was looking for something. Their eyes met, and he smiled at her and waved. She smiled nervously and blushed heavily.

"Well, go on Wendy," encouraged Charle.

"We'll be rooting for you!" added Lucy.

"Good Luck!" said Levy. Wendy nodded, grabbed her present and walked towards Romeo.

With every step she took, her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and she gripped the box she held tightly to force herself from fidgeting. After what seemed an eternity, she finally walked up to Romeo, and said in a soft and shaky voice, "Ha-happy Val-entine's Day, R-Romeo. I-I made y-you some cho-cho-chocolate, pleaseacceptit," she rushed her words trying not to stutter and she closed her eyes as she thrust the red heart shaped box onto Romeo. Romeo was caught off guard, and blushed intensely, much to the amusement of Erza and the others, who were watching the scene unfold.

"Thank you Wendy," he said with a big grin as he took the box. "I have something for you too." He pulled out two tickets from his pocket and showed them to Wendy. "Will you go to the Hearts Festival with me?"

Wendy's eyes widen with surprise. She wasn't expecting anything back, but she had a secret desire to go with him ever since she read the flyer. "Well, I…" she started to say, but she remembered that she had promised Lucy and the others to go with them, she glanced at them, who were nodding enthusiastically and she smiled as she said, "I'd love to!"

"Really?" said Romeo, who for a moment thought that she was going to say no. "Meet me there at six?"

"Ok!" Wendy agreed as she headed towards her friends. As she walked towards Levy and the others, the door flew open and a tower of 13 boxes stomped into the guild. The boxes ranged from small to large, and from red to pink. Next to this figure, stood another smaller figure that was as nearly as tall as the persons boot was a very large bouquet of roses. A tail stuck out from besides the roses as it followed the taller figure to a table. As the two placed their loads onto the table, there was a silence as everyone tried to comprehend what they saw. The owners of the chocolate boxes and roses were no other than Gajeel and Pantherlily.

**Why on Earth do Gajeel and Lily have so many boxes and roses? And our Wendy has a date! Please Review!**


	5. 5 Chocolate Chip Mint

**Ok, I know this update is waaaaaaay overdue, and I beg your forgiveness! A lot has happened, and long story short, I've been busy. It feels good to be writing again, that's for sure! Sorry for the short and inadequate chapter, but I will try to wrap this up ASAP.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but you knew that already, didn't you?**

**Chapter 5: Chocolate Chip Mint**

Gajeel scratched his head uncomfortably. Wendy knew that everyone was staring at him and his partner, Pantherlily ever since they walked into the guild carrying a tower of boxes and a forest of roses. The guild was no longer quiet, but Gajeel and Lily were the main topic of discussion. Wendy rushed over to Erza's table, where she had left Gajeel and Lily's gifts. Just then, the entire guild went silent for the second time that day, a rare feat. Wendy turned around to see three girls at the entrance of the guild. One of them, a pretty pink haired girl who was blushing, had a small box. With some encouragement from her friends, she walked into the guild and towards Gajeel.

"Umm…please accept this!" she said as she handed him the box in her outstretched hands.

"Sure," was his response as he took the box from the girl's hand. She immediately brightened up and smiled at him as she hugged him. He gingerly patted her head, completely confused by the girl's behavior.

"Thank you," she said as she rushed back to her friends, who were squealing and congratulating her. The guild went into an immediate uproar as everyone had a different theory about what had just happened, many of them were not very nice. Wendy looked at Gajeel as he put the box he had just received with the other's that he had come in with. _They must have all been presents for him,_ thought Wendy as she looked at her own. Wendy felt someone put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up and saw a smiling Juvia.

"Come on, Wendy. We must give Gajeel-kun and Lily-kun our gifts as well."

Wendy nodded, "Levy, you should come with us, too."

"Of course," she said and smiled, but Wendy noticed that something was off about the solid script mage, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"There is no way I'm losing to you!" said Natsu. Wendy looked around and saw that both Natsu and Gray were at Gajeel and Lily's table.

"What the hell are you talking about, Salamander?" asked Gajeel.

"I'm talking about this," he said, pointing to the boxes on his table. Gajeel gave him a questioning look.

"What pinky over here wants to say is that you've got more presents than he did," explained Gray.

"Hey, he got more than you too, perv boy!" growled Natsu.

"I'm not making a big deal out of it, flame brain!"

"Then why did you come over here, ice prick?"

Wendy looked at them questioningly and Charle rolled her eyes as they, along with Juvia and Levy walked around the ever fighting duo and towards the slouching, scowling Gajeel and his friendlier companion, Lily.

"What's up?" asked Gajeel as he looked at them.

"Happy Valentine's Day Gajeel and Lily!" said Wendy brightly.

"Uh... yeah, you too," replied the Iron dragon slayer awkwardly. Lily rolled his eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day to all of you," he said referring to all the ladies present.

"Gajeel-kun, Lily-kun, were all those boxes gifts from girls?" asked a rather curious Juvia.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Gajeel in his usual gruff voice.

"Juvia didn't know you were such a womanizer!" teased the water mage. Gajeel just looked at Juvia with a neutral expression, and he didn't address the comment. Lily snickered as his partner was put on the spot. Juvia continued, "Well, we came by to give you our gifts," said Juvia. Gajeel raised his heavily pierced eyebrow as the trio handed them their chocolates and Charle handed her box to Lily. They both accepted their gifts. Natsu gave a piercing glare that even Wendy could feel the aura radiating off him. To her surprise, Gajeel completely ignored him. _He must be exerting a lot of mental control_, thought the young sky maiden.

As Gajeel was putting the boxes next to the rest of his pile, he abruptly stopped and smelled Levy's box. Wendy couldn't help but smile, he did notice the metal bolts that they had put in the chocolate! "These two smell like chocolate and metal," he said, a bit confused.

"Yes," said the little dark blue haired mage excitedly, clapping her hands in joy, "Levy had the idea to put some metal bolts into the chocolate!" Levy blushed heavily as Gajeel's eyes met hers. Wendy thought that she could be imagining it but there seemed to be some, how to put it, electric vibe between the two of them. She wondered if this was all the fuss Mirajane made about.

"I-I just thought that you'd like it a bit more," she stuttered as she played with her fingers and avoided his gaze.

To Wendy's surprise, he tore open Levy's heart-shaped box and took a bite of the chocolate as he intensely looked at Levy. "Never thought chocolate and metal would taste good, thanks."

Wendy never thought that anyone could get as red as Levy was at that moment. Even she, and she suspected Juvia, were beet-red in the face. She felt that Gajeel had literally eaten Levy's heart. _Is this what adult flirting is like? _She wondered. She wasn't sure if she was looking forward to this type of thing or not, it was a bit too intense! Levy's stuttered reply knocked Wendy out of her thoughts, although Juvia was still in her own little dream world, probably day-dreaming about Gray.

Lily cleared his throat and gave Gajeel a meaningful look as he handed a white rose to Charle. "Right," he said as he pulled out three metal roses from his tunic. "These are for you guys." Wendy took hers and looked at the intricately detailed rose. Every petal was individually crafted and welded onto the stem. The delicate veins were also visible, not only in the petals but on the leaves as well. It looked like a real, living rose that was dipped in metal and scrubbed to a polish. "I know it's not much, but..."

"It's beautiful Gajeel!" gushed Levy, interrupting him mid-sentence.

"Indeed it is Gajeel-kun," agreed Juvia enthusiastically. "A fine work of art."

"This must've taken you days to do, thank you!" added Wendy.

"It's really no big deal," he said. Wendy could tell he was a bit embarrassed by the praise. Thankfully, Lily came to his rescue.

"Come on you. We need to hand these out." The tiny black exceed pointed to the huge bouquet of roses.

Gajeel sighed heavily, "Let's get this over with."

Wendy watched as Gajeel and Lily went around the guild handing out flowers to all of the females. They first went up to the barmaid, who had been observing with her sister the events that had happened at their table. He said nothing, but thrusted the rose to Mira. Mira quickly understood, and thanked him for the rose as he was already unceremoniously was handing one to Lisanna, who was a bit surprised at receiving a flower from Kurogane himself. Some girls seemed a bit nervous, and others just smiled and thanked him.

Wendy thought Erza's reaction was the funniest. The knight had open her eyes wide with surprise, as she had been preoccupied in chastising Gray and Natsu for fighting, she had not noticed that Gajeel had been handing out roses. She took her flower, blushing, and in one fell swoop grabbed Gajeel and hugged him tightly to her chest, all the while cursing herself for being a terrible nakama for not getting him anything in return. Gajeel was semi-saved by Lucy, who calmed down the mage enough that the only damage done to Gajeel was a small bump on his left temple. She hoped that with this, Erza could believe that Gajeel was indeed a nice person. As she watched him give Bisca her rose (and getting a jealous look from Alzack in the process), Wendy wondered if this was Gajeel's way of trying to show that he was a nice person. She smiled and hoped that the Iron Dragon Slayers efforts would be rewarded. After he gave the last rose away (to Cana), Wendy noticed that the only ones who got the special iron roses were Levy, Juvia and herself.

"I'm glad that's fucking over with," said the heavily pierced mage as he slumped back into his regular table.

"Come now, it wasn't that bad," said Lily, who had sat down on the table. Gajeel just looked at his furry companion as he took another piece of the chocolate Levy had made him.

"He is such a brute," scoffed Charle.

"Don't be too hard on him, Charle. Gajeel-kun just hides his feeling, is all."

"I wasn't talking about the iron brute, I was talking about the fire brute," Charle said as she pointed at Natsu who was walking towards Gajeel. Wendy was filled with a sense of dread.

"Dont tell me he's going to pick a fight with Gajeel," moaned Lucy, who had overheard Charle. "Seriously, does he not learn?"

"He could be a masochist," chimed in Levy. Before Wendy could ask what a masochist was, Natsu's voice reached her ears.

"So did you give flowers to random girls and they gave you presents?"

"No," Gajeel said simply.

"Then what the hell? I don't get how you got so many gifts!"

"Is Natsu-nii still on about that?" said Romeo, who had joined their table. Wendy, being so engrossed in Natsu's and Gajeel's argument, didn't hear him when he sat down next to her, and as a result, nearly jumped out of her skin. "Sorry about that Wendy," he said sheepishly, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok, I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings."

Natsu's load rant caught her attention again. "Did you bribe them?"

"No."

"Did you threaten them?"

"For the love of... No! Ok? Get it through your thick skull that I did nothing out of the ordinary to get any of these," he pointed to the boxes on the table. "I was walking to the guild minding my own fucking business and then I got stopped by some girls who gave me the chocolates. No explanation, no nothing. I'm just as clueless as you." He was in Natsu's face, practically growling at him. Wendy hoped that they would start to fight again.

"Umm, I think I know what might have enticed those girls to give you so many chocolates," said Mira, who had walked up to their table holding something in her hand.

"Well?" the dragons inquired.

"Remember at the end of last summer when I had you boys clean the pool?" the boys shuddered. Wendy imagined it was something they would rather forget. "Well, I took some pictures and compiled it into a calendar. This is Gajeel's picture." Since Gajeel's face turned a deep shade of red and Natsu's a slight shade of green, the entire guild went up to see the pictures. Wendy navigated her way through the taller adults and was shocked at what she saw, a picture of a well-built shirtless Gajeel, whose body was glistening with water, some of his hair framing his face, his left arm wiping off some of the moisture from his forehead while his right hand was on the the waist of his trunks. As if that wasn't sexy enough, Gajeel's eyes seemed like they were staring straight at the camera, with the same hungry look he had just given Levy. Gajeel tried to rip the picture out of Mira's hands, but she was just a bit faster than the embarrassed mage.

"How in the hell did you even take that picture?!" he roared.

"Oh, it was luck," said the barmaid sweetly.

"Get rid of that calendar or else," he threatened, even though everyone in the guild knew he was no match for Mira.

"Sorry Gajeel, but there's nothing I can do. I've already sold all the calendars. All the girls were excited to see the new hot guy at Fairy Tail! Besides, it wouldn't be fair to the other guys in the calendar." At that the entire guild froze for half a second before trying to see who else was in the calendar. Wendy tried to avoid getting run over by the stampeding mass, when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way to one of the tables.

"R-Romeo-kun!" she stuttered in surprise.

"Are you alright, Wendy?"

"Yeah." Charle, Happy and Lily flew over to their table, to watch as the entire guild chased after Mira and her Fairy Boy Calendar.

"Adults are weird," said Romeo.

"Very weird," agreed Wendy.

**Can't you just picture Mirajane doing something like this? I know I've been absent a loooooong time, and I apologize profusely to everyone who was waiting for this story to finally be updated. But shit hit the fan, and I haven't had much of a break to do anything. I blame writer's block, work, life, and games like Skyward Sword and Assassin's Creed 3. So again, sorry! XD  
**


	6. Omake 1

**Omake 1: Dark Chocolate**

**This takes place during Chapter 3. Just a little background to see how Gajeel was conned into getting the Valentine's Day spirit (or at least, that's what he keeps telling himself).  
**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters are the sole property of Hiro Mashima. (Wow, that sounded very legal!)**

Gajeel and Lily walked into the guild and straight to the bar. Gajeel needed a drink after walking through town and seeing every inch of it decorated with pink, red, and white hearts. It was sickening. Mira smiled as the duo sat down.

"What'll it be boys?" she asked.

"Two Jack and Cokes, Mira," answered the exceed.

"Coming right up!" As she was busy preparing the drinks, the S-Class mage took the opportunity to gather some information. "So, you guys ready for tomorrow?"

"You're working too hard," said Gajeel as Mira handed them their drinks. "We haven't requested a job yet."

Mira pouted as she put her hands on her hips and stared directly at him. Gajeel felt a shiver run down his spine. "Don't tell me you don't know what tomorrow is?" Gajeel looked at his cat, who shrugged, just as clueless as he was. Mira sighed. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. It's a very special day where you and the one you love spend the day together. People also give their friends and loved ones gifts like chocolates and flowers."

Well, that explained all the stupid decorations. "Why would I participate in such a stupid thing?" Sneered Gajeel as he downed his drink. Mira gave him her death stare and the iron dragon slayer quickly regretted his words.

Her glance softened a bit as she replied, "I just thought it would be a great opportunity for you to integrate yourself with the other members of the guild. You are one of us, right?" "

She stared unwavering at him, and Gajeel felt like the devil himself was staring straight at his soul. _Holy shit, this bitch is terrifying._ "Tch. Fine," he relented, knowing that this was a battle he wasn't going to win. Besides, if he went along with what she wanted, it would be less of a pain.

"Oh good!" she said happily, serving them a second drink. "Now, remember Gajeel and Lily that tomorrow is especially important for women. So be nice and accept any and all gifts that you receive."

Gajeel didn't bother telling the white-haired barmaid that he was pretty certain that no one was going to give him anything, but he bit his tongue and simply said "Sure, sure."

"We will Mira," added the exceed as he saw Mira about to glare at Gajeel again. _Tch, tomorrow sounds like it's going to be a pain in the ass,_ thought the iron dragon slayer as he finished his second drink.

**Mira can be scary when she wants to be! I laughed in chapter 279 when Laxus warns "Mystogun" not to piss off Mira. XD**


	7. Molten Lava Cake

**Chapter 6: Molten Lava Cake**

**Happy Valentine's Day everybody! Hope this makes your V-day a little bit sweeter! XD**

**Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima-san does.**

* * *

Wendy was in high spirits as she walked out of the guild with Charle, Erza, Levy and Lucy. They were heading towards Lucy's apartment to pick up their bags. She had never gotten anything for Valentine's Day. Her old guild, Cait Shelter, usually had a huge party, but they never exchanged gifts. Today she had gotten chocolates, flowers and a date! She blushed just thinking about it.

"What are you blushing about, Wendy?" asked an ever-perceptive Charle.

"N-no-no reason!" she said hastily, not daring to look at Charle.

"Are you excited about your date tonight?"asked Lucy. Wendy gave a high-pitched yelp, and Lucy grinned.

"Come now Lucy," said Levy, "don't tease her."

"Of course she's excited! I would be too, if I had a date," said Erza. It soon dawned on the three female mages that they would spend Valentine's Day without a special someone. A heavy depression hung in the air, and Wendy couldn't help but feel a little guilty about her date that night. It must've shown on her face because Levy spoke up with words of encouragement.

"Don't look like that, Wendy. We're all happy for you! Don't worry about us, we'll have plenty of fun hanging out together," said the script mage.

"That's right," chimed in Lucy. "You enjoy yourself and tell us all the juicy details later."

"And if Romeo is anything less than a perfect gentleman, you let us know and we'll take care of him," said Erza in a sweet, but threatening way.

Wendy smiled and thanked them. _I'm so blessed to have such wonderful friends!_

Wendy looked at herself for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Romeo was supposed to pick her up at Fairy Hills in 10 minutes, and she wanted to look perfect for her first date. She was wearing a white with light blue lacing, long sleeved dress with dark blue stockings and black ankle boots. She put her hair up in pigtails. Erza and Levy had helped her put her outfit together, with Erza wanting to dress her up a bit more "mature" while Levy insisted that she should dress as cutely as she normally did. Eventually Charle had stepped in (before Erza beat Levy into her way of thinking) and got both female mages to agree on the outfit she was now wearing.

"You look very cute," said Charle, who had a slight smile on her lips. Wendy couldn't help but think that she was enjoying seeing her so nervous.

"Th-thank you, Charle." As Charle was about to respond, there was a knock on the door. Wendy rushed to her door, and there was Romeo with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi Wendy, Charle. Hope that you don't mind that I'm a bit early." The fire mage was dressed up in a dark blue long sleeve coat with red trimmings that hung down to his thighs, his white trousers tucked into his boots. He also wore a red scarf, reminiscent of his hero, Natsu.

"N-n-no, not at all. I'm ready to go. I just need to grab my coat."

"Ok," said Romeo. After a slight hesitation, he added, "you look pretty, Wendy."

Wendy froze. She could feel her face getting warmer, her heart hammering against her chest. She knew she was blushing, and she also knew that he knew that it was because of his comment, and that only made her face get even redder. She stared at the floor as she started stammering, "th-th-thank you, R-romeo."

Charle looked at the two, Wendy red as a tomato staring at the floor with her coat in her arms, and Romeo, whose face was also a bit red, staring at something off to his right. As cute as the scene was, Charle decided to help them out and break the awkward silence, "Well, you two better be off. Go and have fun!" Charle's voice broke the two out of their thoughts. "Don't stay out too late!"

"We won't," said Romeo as he held the door open for Wendy. She smiled and waved at her tiny friend.

As they walked down the stairs to the lobby, Romeo asked, "So, what is Charle going to do?"

"Oh, she, Happy and Lily are going to the Exceed Village, which is not far from here. They have their own festival, but it's more like a party. I believe Charle told me it had to do with the expectation of Spring. It lasts for a week."

"So, it has nothing to do with Valentine's Day," he said as he opened the main door for her. She smiled to herself as she remembered Erza's words. _At least I won't have to worry about Erza scolding him for not being a gentleman._

"No, it doesn't. They eat and drink and dance as much as they can for 5 days."

"Sounds like Fairy Tail on a normal day!" he laughed, and Wendy couldn't help but laugh with him as they exited Fairy Hills.

* * *

It was a nice day in February, or as nice as it can get in February. The sun was out, and it wasn't unbearably cold. As they made their way to the harbor, they ran into a very surly iron dragon slayer and his small companion. Lily was perched on the large man's shoulder. Wendy knew that Romeo couldn't hear what the duo was saying, but she could hear them as clearly as if they were standing right beside her.

"For the last time, damn cat, I am not going to that stupid festival, fair, whatever it is they're calling it."

Lily sighed, "Are you really going to spend today cooped up at the house? I'm leaving with Happy and Charle in a couple of minutes."

"So what?"

"Everyone at the guild will be there, even a certain blu-"

"Shove it," he growled, which only seemed to amuse Lily.

"Besides, you already said you were going."

"Tch, pain in the…"

Lily interrupted Gajeel mid-sentence and greeted them with a smile, "Hello, Wendy, Romeo. You two on your way to the carnival?"

They both nodded. Gajeel, who had been glaring at Romeo, spoke. "Listen here, kid," he said in his most menacing voice, "if I hear one complaint from her, you'll have me to answer to, got that?"

"Gajeel!"said Wendy, completely taken aback by Gajeel, who was obviously threatening her date. Gajeel ignored her.

She glanced tentatively at Romeo. He squared his shoulders and looked at Gajeel straight in the eye, "You won't hear any complaints."

Gajeel ruffled the boy's hair and grinned, "That so? You got guts, kid." And with that, he stalked off, Lily in tow. _Sometimes, I just don't understand him at all._

* * *

They made it to the fair without any more incidents, and Wendy felt nervous all of the sudden. This was it, her first official date. Once they had entered, her senses were overwhelmed. There was music everywhere, vendors shouting from their booths, offering a wide variety of prizes. The air smelled of popcorn, cotton candy, grilled meats and fried foods. There were many different rides, from roller coasters to bumper cars. There was even a Ferris wheel overlooking the harbor. But the thing that overwhelmed her the most was the amount of people. It seemed that everyone in Magnolia was at the fair.

As she was trying to avoid running into people, something in one of the booths caught her eye. It was a large dragon plushie. The Doll was a sky blue, with white coloring its underbelly and the inside of its comically small wings. It had black, shiny buttons for eyes and a goofy grin. It sort of reminded her of Grandine, her mother, although she was pure white in color. She suddenly felt a hand grab hers, and turned around to see Romeo.

"I thought I had lost you already," he said smiling.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I-I got distracted and there are so many people here, it's a bit overwhelming," she said sheepishly.

Romeo was about to respond when they hear a voice say, "Hey, young man, want to try your luck and get a prize for your girlfriend?" Both mages blushed as they turned to see a middle-aged man with salt-and-pepper hair in the booth in front of them.

"She's not my," Romeo started to say, but then thought better of it. "Sure. How about it Wendy? You were looking at that dragon, right?"

"Oh, um, n-no, it's alright."

Romeo grinned at her and said, "I'll get that dragon for you." She blushed as her heart started pounding even more than it was already. She feared it would just pound out of her chest.

"That's the spirit!" said the booth operator. "Now all you have to do is knock down all of those jars there. And since I'm such a nice guy, the first throw is free!" As Romeo took the ball and position himself to throw the ball, Wendy could've sworn she saw the man sneer. She put it out of her mind and watched as Romeo took a deep breath. He aimed, and threw the ball so hard that all the bottles flew out of the booth. The man's jaw had dropped all the way to the floor. "What? How is that even possible?"

Romeo scratched the back of his head as he laughed uncomfortably. "Sorry, I guess I just don't know my own strength!" he turned and smiled at Wendy, "But I did get you your dragon!"

"Dragon? Oh right, here you go little lady," he said as he handed her the sky-blue plushie. It was very soft and fluffy. "You two have fun now," said the booth operator, and he sighed as he set up for the next customer. She thought she smelled glue.

"Thank you for the gift." She said as they continued walking the fair.

"You're welcome."

"Can I ask you something?" he looked at her and nodded, "Did you know he was cheating?"

"Oh, so you noticed, huh?" he smiled sheepishly, "I wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but something just felt, off. That's why I threw the ball so hard."

"He was using glue." Romeo looked at her questioningly and she tapped her nose, "We all have a good sense of smell."

"That's so cool!" he said, and he made her blush, again.

They explored the fair, playing at the various booths, eating sweets, and riding the rides.

"Hey, Romeo," she said as they got off the bumper cars, "want to ride the Ferris wheel?"

"Yeah, then we can head to the lake edge and see the fireworks." Wendy happily agreed.

There was a bit of a line at the Ferris wheel, and as they waited, she reflected on the day's events. Today had been a lot of fun, getting to spend time with her friends, and now enjoying a date with her crush. She didn't want this day to end, but she knew that it would have to, eventually. And then what? Would she only be able to see Romeo a few times at the guild, when neither of them was at a job? Was this a one day thing, or was there something more to it? She pushed the questions out of her mind, determined to just enjoy the moment.

It was finally their turn to ride the Ferris wheel. They stepped into the capsule, and seated themselves facing each other. She turned her attention to the windows, looking at the view as they slowly rose.

"Hey, Wendy. There's something I want to ask you."

Wendy turned to face him, and she felt her pulse quicken when she saw the seriousness of his face. "Y-yes?"

He moved forward in his seat, looking directly at her eyes. Their knees were just touching, and Wendy tried her best to keep calm. "I was wondering if you would like to…"

Just then there was an enormous blast that shook the capsule. Wendy fell back into her seat, but Romeo fell forward and then she felt something soft on her lips. The contact was brief; Romeo quickly sat back to his own seat and was apologizing profusely, his words jumbling one over another. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I mean not that I wouldn't, but I didn't, it was an accident…"

Wendy's own head was spinning, and she was blushing heavily. Her heart was pounding so furiously, she was sure he could see it jumping out of her chest. That's when she noticed two things. She cut off Romeo's apology to inform him of what was going on. "The lights are off, and we've stopped moving."

It took him a second to realize that she was right. "Did we lose power because of that blast?"

"I don't know. Seems like it."

They both looked out the window and saw a familiar scene. Natsu was running away from, what she could tell, was Gajeel, followed closely by Gray, Erza and Laxus.

"Well, that explains everything," said Romeo, "like I said, adults are weird," they both laughed. "Well, I guess we're stuck here."

"Seems like it," an awkward silence followed, as Wendy clutched her plushie. She tried to see if she could hear any attempt at a rescue. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the dark, thanks to her dragon slayer magic, but she couldn't see anyone coming to their rescue. She risked a glance at Romeo, and saw that he was also looking at her, and they both quickly adverted their gaze.

"So, can you see anything?"

"N-no. I, I think we're going to be here a while."

They both sat in silence once again. After a while, Wendy decided to break the silence. "So, what were you trying to say earlier, before the, uh, blast?" she couldn't bring herself to say _kiss_.

"Oh, right." he said, and Wendy thought she saw his cheeks deepen in color. "What I wanted to ask you, Wendy," he took a deep breath. _Is he nervous?_ She thought to herself, "was if you and Charle would liketoformateamwithme?"

He said it so quickly that it took Wendy a while to understand what he was asking. However, Romeo took her silence as rejection. "I mean, I understand if you don't want to be in a team with me,"

"No! Of course I'd like to form a team with you," she smiled, although she knew he couldn't see her.

"Really?"

"Yes, really! We can tell Charle when she comes back."

Romeo was going to ask something when they heard the fireworks. The newly formed team rushed to the windows and watched the fireworks display from the Ferris wheel. Today had been an amazing day, and Wendy couldn't keep the smile off her face.

* * *

**I hope you liked the story! I just love the idea of these two forming a team! Along with Charle, of course ;)**

**And of course the other members of Fairy Tail are causing trouble. I mean, don't they always? XD**


	8. Red Velvet

**Chapter 7: Red Velvet**

**So this is basically what happened at the Festival from mostly Lucy's POV. I uploaded Chapters 6 & 7 together because they kind of go hand in hand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. That honor belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

The Harbor bordering Lake Scilliora was the center of a lot of activity. It was February 14th, and the Heart Carnival had just begun. People started pouring into the festival grounds, enjoying the food, rides and games. Everyone was in high spirits; the weather was warm for February and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The festival was about to get rowdy, however, thanks to craziest guild in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail. Most of its members were going to the fair, and the citizens of Magnolia could only hope that the mages would behave themselves, or be too occupied to cause much trouble.

Erza Scarlet, along with some of the other girls from the Fairy Hills dorm, stood at the entrance. She, along with Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser, Evergreen, and Cana Alberona, who had changed her mind when she heard that there was going to be booze available at the Carnival, were waiting on Lucy Heartfilia, who was supposed to have joined them by now. Erza was not known for her patience, and she was already tapping a finger on her crossed arms. Levy felt her annoyance, and trying to save her best friend, decided to try and quell the mage's inevitable rage.

"Maybe something came up and that's why she's running late," she suggested, not daring to look at Erza and bring her wrath upon herself.

"Well, whatever it is, she better have a good reason or there'll be hell to pay," said the redhead threateningly.

"Aww, don't be like that Erza," said Cana, giving her a slap across the back, "today's supposed to be a fun day. You can cut her some slack this time, right?" she said, a huge grin on her face.

Erza glared at the brunette and was about to retort when they heard a familiar voice call out. The ladies all looked toward where the direction of the voice and saw their missing comrade. The blonde stellar mage was wearing a blue, long-sleeved, knitted sweater dress, some grey leggings and her black lace-up boots. Alongside her was a gorgeous young man with golden hair and wearing a very crisp suit.

"Now we know why she's late," grinned Cana as Lucy and Loke walked towards the group.

"Sorry I'm late," said the celestial mage.

"I'm afraid it's all my fault," said the handsome celestial spirit. He took out a rose from his jacket pocket, and handed it to Erza. "I hope you can forgive my master for my mistake, Miss Erza."

Erza took the rose, put it in her hair, and proceeded to punch Loke in the stomach with enough force that he slumped onto his knees. "Apology accepted," she said coolly, and turned away to the ticket booth.

* * *

Lucy looked at Loke, and asked him, "Are you alright?"

Loke took a deep breath, stood up and smiled, "Worried about me?" Lucy rolled her eyes as she followed the other girls to the ticket booth.

"Why is Erza in such a foul mood?" Lucy asked Levy quietly. She didn't want to attract the mage's attention any more than she had already.

"Well, you know that she doesn't like to be kept waiting, and that she can't stand it when Loke unabashedly flirts, but I'd say the main reason for her irritation is that we found out that the carnival is divided in two, one area for singles and another for couples."

"Why would that upset her?"

"Because she wanted to spy on Mira, Wendy and Bisca,"replied her friend with a sigh. "I'm glad that at least we won't have to spend tonight stalking other people."

"Hoping to spend it with someone tall, dark, and handsome instead?" Lucy teased.

"I don't have the faintest idea what you are talking about, Lu-chan," she said as convincingly as possible. The blush in her cheeks wasn't fooling anybody.

"Is that so?" replied Lucy, giving the bluenette a knowing look. Levy avoided her gaze, and Lucy grinned.

At the ticket booth, Lucy and Loke got into an argument. Loke wanted to pay for her ticket, which Lucy had refused to accept. In the end, Lucy won, but it was a hollow victory when Levy turned the tables.

"So," said the tiny mage slyly, "why aren't you and Loke on the other side of the Carnival?" Lucy sighed, she should have seen it coming.

"I didn't plan this, you know. I found him in my room…"

"Really? How did he get into your room, Lu-chan?" Levy said with a slight grin.

Lucy avoided her friend's gaze and said simply, "I don't know. I assume he came through his gate." She didn't tell Levy that she had walked out of her bathroom to find Loke in her room.

Levy looked at her thoughtfully and said, "Still doesn't explain why you didn't go on a date with him tonight." Lucy was spared answering the bluenette when the ladies ran into some of the guys. Gray, Jet, Droy, Elfman, Laxus, Bickslow, Warren and Max were walking through the festival buying some food.

Cana called out to the guys while Juvia ran up to Gray and hugged his arm. He had somehow misplaced his shirt again.

"You're late, Erza," said Laxus as the rest of the girls joined up with the group, "That is highly unusual of you."

"We ran into some issues," she replied and glared at Loke, who only smiled back.

"Levy-chan, you look really cute," said Jet.

"Thanks."

"Are you hungry? I can get you something," offered Droy. Before she could reply, Jet and Droy started bickering over who was going to get her something to eat. She sighed in frustration.

Lucy was so engrossed looking on at Levy's predicament that she didn't notice Gray walking up to her and Loke.

"So," he said to Loke, his voice startling her, "you made it to the festival."

"I couldn't leave my beautiful Lucy alone on such a magnificent night."

"She wouldn't be alone, she has all of us here," replied Gray. Juvia was glaring at Lucy, and she did her best to ignore it.

"But with such a lovely mage by your side," said the lion spirit, looking at Juvia, "I'm afraid you wouldn't give your undivided attention to my dear master." Gray and Juvia blushed.

"Oi! It's not,"

Gray was interrupted by Cana, who was starting to get frustrated, "Come on guys, Sam said he was going to have a small bar on this side of the festival, so let's get going! I need a drink!"

Erza looked at Cana disapprovingly, "You drink too much, Cana."

"Aww, lighten up Erza," she said with a huge grin and put her arm around her. "Besides," she said quietly to Erza, "Sam's wife makes a mean strawberry cheesecake. I'll see if I can get you a slice."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Sam's mini pub!"

Lucy shook her head, smiling. She didn't know how Cana convinced her, but that woman had her ways. She started following everyone when someone yelled, "Hey wait for us!"

Everyone was shocked to see Natsu and Lisanna running towards the group with huge smiles and waving at them.

"What the hell are you doing here, dragon breath?" said an irritated Gray.

"Oh, you're here too?" said Natsu in a bored tone.

"What was that, you pink-haired freak?"

"I'm sorry, I don't talk to perverts."

"ENOUGH!" said Erza, and the boys immediately shut up.

"Hey, Lisanna,"said a concerned Elfman. "I thought you and Mira-nee weren't going to join us."

"Did something happen?" asked Max.

Lisanna smiled as she shook her head, "Nothing happened. Natsu and I decided that it would be a lot more fun to spend Valentine's Day together with our nakama!"

"Of course it is!" said Cana, who put her arm around Lisanna. "Now, let's go have some fun!"

* * *

Once the group made it to Sam's mini pub, the group split up. Cana, Max, Warren, Laxus, and Bickslow stayed at the bar. Everyone else went enjoy what the fair had to offer. Levy and Lucy ditched Loke, Jet and Droy, and along with Erza, went on one of the roller coasters. Levy had insisted for them to sit at the front, and a terrified Lucy was more or less forced by an excited Erza. Lucy was glad to be off the ride once it was all over. Levy had been laughing the entire ride and Erza had screamed, although Lucy was convinced it was from joy, not fear. The two had stepped off grinning like madwomen, and Lucy was thinking maybe it was a better idea for her to stay at the bar.

Gray and Natsu were on one of their contest ego trips, trying to best each other at all the games. Juvia and Lisanna could only watch as both men try to outdo the other, and try to balance all the prizes they were getting. Both girls thought they spotted Elfman and Evergreen go off together, and Lisanna made a mental note to question her brother tomorrow.

Once the wanderers had their fun, they made it back to the mini bar where Loke, Jet and Droy had joined Cana and the others when Lucy and Levy had given them the slip. The three girls were shocked when they saw the mountain of prizes next to Juvia and Lisanna. The score was not settled, because both boys were tied, and they were not happy about it. They straightened up when they saw Erza, however.

"We're not fighting, we're getting along!" lied Gray.

"A-aye!" agreed Natsu.

"Good. I'm glad you two decided to enjoy this day together." Erza said, smiling at the both of them.

"I can't believe she bought that," whispered Levy to Lucy.

"I just try to ignore it. It helps me keep what's left of my sanity," she whispered back.

"You guys are just in time," greeted Bickslow.

"In time, in time!" Bickslow's dolls repeated.

"In time for what?" asked Erza.

"There's an amateur hour going on stage," answered Max. They were pretty close to the stage, and had a pretty good view.

"Too bad Mira isn't here, she would've wiped the completion," said Cana, who had just joined them. She had a plate with a big slice of cheesecake in her hands. "Here's the cake I promised you." Erza's eyes sparkled like diamonds as she took in the form of the cheesecake. Lucy and Levy giggled.

Just then a pretty, large woman with dark blue hair done up elegantly and wearing a black dress came on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen," she said, "Welcome to the Heart's Carnival Amateur Hour! Our first talent is a very handsome man and a member of Magnolia's Fairy Tail guild." Levy shot a look at Lucy, and both girls had a sinking suspicion they knew who this was. "Please give it up for Gajeel Redfox!"

Levy and Lucy joined the other members in cheering for their nakama, but they all dreaded the worst. Gray was probably the only one looking forward to Gajeel's performance. Gajeel was sitting on a chair, donning a crisp, black suit with a blue shirt and a white tie. He had his hair slicked back and tied at the nape of his neck. Lucy looked at Levy who was admiring the iron dragon slayer. She nudged her and winked and Levy blushed.

Gajeel strummed his guitar and said "This song is dedicated to my nakama." He started to sing his song, and, Lucy realized, he really hadn't gotten any better.

"At least the song's good," said Gray.

Unfortunately, Natsu had zero tolerance for Kurogane's musical tastes. "Damn it you piece of scrap metal," he roared over the music, "shut the fuck up already."

Gajeel stopped playing. "What the fuck did you say to me, you wet candle?" he spat, anger marring every inch of his face.

"I SAID, SHUT THE…" Gajeel sent an Iron club straight into Natsu's face, effectively knocking him into Gray.

"Get off me, pinky!" Natsu roared and sent flames all over his body, knocking Jet into Warren and Max into Droy. He headed straight for Gajeel, who was still on stage.

"Oh for fuck's sake," muttered Laxus as Jet, Max, Warren, Droy, Loke and even Bickslow started to brawl. Gray headed straight for the two dragonslayers.

"I'm going to end this!" roared Natsu as he started to increase his flames.

Levy noticed the danger, and yelled, "NATSU! DON'T DO IT, THE POWER SUPPLY FOR THE AMPS!" But her voice was drowned out by the fight.

Laxus had heard her, but knew it was too late, "Get down," he said as he grabbed Levy and Lucy and pushed them down. Cana and Lisanna also had dropped to the floor as a huge fireball engulfed the entire stage and blew out the power in the entire festival.

"Those stupid," Lucy started, but stopped when she felt Levy's hand on her arm and staring straight ahead of her, her mouth gaping in horror. Erza, who had been in her own little world savoring her cheesecake, had not heard Levy's warning. The blast had knocked the cheesecake into her face. The aura that Erza was emitting was murderous, and Levy had probably saved Lucy's life by not letting her draw Erza's attention. But three men had caught the knight's attention, and they cowered in fear.

"You three," she said, and exquiped her sword. Natsu, Gajeel and Gray wasted no time in running away from the livid S-Class mage, and she gave chase.

Laxus sighed. "Well, I better make sure she doesn't really kill them." He got up, brushed his clothes, and started after the four troublemakers. "Fucking pain in the ass. How does the old man handle them?"

"Are you two alright?" asked Loke as he extended a hand towards Lucy and Levy. Before they could answer, however, the woman who was hosting the amateur hour came towards them, her face red as a tomato. The girls looked at each other; this wasn't going to be good.

"You three are Fairy Tail mages," she said curtly. Lucy looked around and realized that everyone else had taken off. "Please see to it that Master Makarov gets this," she handed Levy a sheet of paper, and the petite mage's face fell.

"What is it?" asked Lucy once the woman had left. She glanced at Loke at and saw that his normally cheerful expression was now serious.

Levy forced a smile, "The bill, for damages."

"Poor Master," said Lucy. All of the sudden Levy started laughing hysterically. She feared her friend had lost it. "Levy, what's so funny?"

Levy took a deep breath before replying, "You were worried that Natsu would burn the entire place down. He ended up blowing up the place instead!" Lucy and Loke looked at each other and started to laugh along with Levy.

"Come on," said Loke, wiping a tear from his eye. "Let's go to the lake shore. The fireworks are about to start." The trio made their way to the shore of Lake Scilliora, and there they found their missing nakama.

"I honestly can't believe you guys abandoned us!" said Levy to the group of mages. She had her arms crossed and glared at them. Cana just grinned and continued drinking with Bickslow, Max and Warren.

"We're sorry Levy!" wailed Droy.

"Please forgive us!" added Jet.

Levy was about to say something when they all heard a loud yell. A large iron club hit both of the male members from Shadow Gear. As they were up in the air, a large fireball engulfed them, and then they were quickly frozen into a large ice cube. The fell back down with a large thud. The three culprits were now staring down at each other. Gray had lost most of his clothes during the chase, and Juvia, who had been sitting with Lisanna, was extremely pleased to see her crush sporting nothing but his boxers.

Lucy looked at Levy and sighed. "Really, didn't we just leave this party?" The blunette just shook her head.

Gajeel smirked, "Blondie's right, time to end this."

"Bring it on, rusty," said Gray.

"I'll take you both on," growled Natsu.

Just as they were going to clash, Erza appeared. The boys froze, and stared at her. She was livid. Her hair was now undone from the ponytail she had sported earlier, the black/red/white plaid skirt was frayed at the edges, and her black tights were ripped. She looked like she was going to rip them a new one when Laxus appeared and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Enough, all of you! This is ridiculous."

"Laxus! Fight me!" roared Natsu as he charged Laxus. Laxus shocked Natsu, and for good measure, Gajeel and Gray.

Everyone fell silent as the first fireworks lit up the night sky. And just like that, all the petty arguments were forgotten. Lisanna went to check on Natsu. Gray unfroze Jet and Droy, then was approached by a very red faced Juvia. Levy checked up on Jet, Droy and Gajeel. Cana kept on drinking with Bickslow, Warren and Max as if nothing had happened. Laxus was keeping an eye on Erza, just in case she still wanted to throttle Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. Ever and Elfman were still missing.

As Lucy watched the fireworks with Loke, she couldn't help but feel happy. It hadn't been a Valentine's Day like she had imagined it would be, but it would be one she would always remember. After all, this was Fairy Tail, and nothing was ever done normally.

* * *

**And the end. Fin! Holy cow I was not expecting to drag this on forever… but you know, life. So originally this was going to be an omake, but it got so long that I decided to make it its own chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I just love the wanton mayhem and destruction Fairy Tail brings in everything they do!**

**P.S. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me to the end. I greatly appreciate it!**


End file.
